Emulador GBc
thumb|239px|Pokemon cristal en PSP Sin duda nunca falta un emulador de alguna gran y clasica consola como es la GBC. Master Boy Este emulador nos permite jugar los grandes clasicos de la Game Boy Color. Con la capacidad de emular los juegos comprimidos para evitar el uso de mucha memoria y tener espacio para mas Listado de Juegos GBC 0-9 thumb|Game Boy Color 3D Pocket Pool 4x4 World Trophy 007 - The World is Not Enough 10 Pin Bowling 102 Dalmatians - Puppies to the Rescue (Eidos Interactive, 2000) 1942 720° A Action Man: Search for Base X Airforce Delta Aladdín Alfred's Adventure Alice in Wonderland Aliens: Thanatos Encounter All-Star Baseball 2000 All-Star Baseball 2001 All-Star Tennis 2000 Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare Animorphs Antz Antz Racing Armada FX Racers Armorines: Project Swarm Army Men Army Men 2 Army Men: Air Combat Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 Arthur's Absolutely Fun Day! Atlantis: The Lost Empire Austin Powers: Oh Behave Austin Powers: Welcome to My Underground Lair! Other Life: Azure Dreams B Babe and Friends Baby Félix Halloween Backgammon Ballistic Barbie Fashion Pack Games Barbie Magic Genie Barbie Ocean Discovery Barbie Pet Rescue Barbie Kelly Club Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Batman: Chaos in Gotham City Battletanx Beach 'n Ball* Billy Bob's Huntin' and Fishing* Bionic Commando: Elite Forces (Nintendo, 2000)* Black Bass Lure Fishing (Hot-B, Majesco, 1999) Blade (HAL, Activision, 2000)* Blaster Master: Enemy Below (Sunsoft, 2000) Blue's Clues Alphabet Book* Boarder Zone (Software Creations, Atari, 1999)* Bob the Builder Bomberman Max: Blue Champion (Hudson Soft, Vatical Entertainment, 2000)* Bomberman Max: Red Challenger (Hudson Soft, Vatical Entertainment, 2000)* Bomberman Quest Bubble Bobble (Taito, Metro3D, 1999) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (GameBrains, THQ, 2000)* Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 3 Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 4 Bust A Move 4 (Taito, Acclaim, 1999) Bust A Move Millennium (Taito, Acclaim, 2000)* Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Traveller's Tales, Activision, 2000) C Caesar's Palace 2* Cannon Fodder (Sensible Software, Codemasters, 2000)* Carl Lewis Athletics 2000* Carmageddon (Sales Curve Interactive, Titus Interactive, 2000)* Casino Fun Pack Casper the Friendly Ghost Catwoman (Kemco, Vatical Entertainment, 1999)* Catz* The Soft Corp.1995 Championship Motocross 2001 featuring Ricky Carmichael Chase H.Q.: Secret Police (Taito, Metro3D, 1999) Chicken Run* Cool Bricks (Pukka Games, SCi Games, 1999)* Commander Keen (id Software, Activision, 2001)* Conker's Pocket Tales (Rare, 1999) Croc: Legend of the Gobbos (Virtucraft, THQ, 2000) Croc 2 (Natsume, THQ, 2001)* Cruis'n Exotica (Crawfish Interactive, Midway, 2000)* Crystalis (Nintendo, 2000)* (Ported from NES) Cubix: Robots for Everyone Race n' Robots Cyber Tiger Woods Golf (Xantera, Electronic Arts, 2000)* D Dance Dance Revolution GB (Konami, 2000) Dance Dance Revolution GB2 (Konami, 2000) Dance Dance Revolution GB3 (Konami, 2001) Dance Dance Revolution GB Disney Mix (Konami, 2001) Oha Star Dance Dance Revolution GB (Konami, 2001) Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX (NEON Software, Acclaim, 2000)* Deer Hunter* Denki Blocks (Denki, Rage Software, 2001)* Dexter's Laboratory: Robot Rampage (BAM! Entertainment, 2000)* Digital Monsters 3 Disney/Pixar Monsters, Inc (Natsume, Buena Vista Games, 2001)* Disney/Pixar Toy Story 2 (Tiertex, THQ, 1999) Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Eurocom Entertainment, THQ, 2001) * Disney's Tarzan (Digital Eclipse, Activision, 1999)* Disney's The Emperor's New Groove* Disney's 102 Dalmatians (Crystal Dynamics/Digital Eclipse, Activision, 2000* Disneys Alice in Wonderland (Digital Eclipse, Nintendo, 2001* Disney's Aladdin (Crawfish Interactive, Ubisoft, 2000)* Disney's Dinosaur* Disney's The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Wild Adventure* Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure* Disney's Toy Story Racer (Tiertex, Activision, 2001)* Diva Starz: Mall Mania (DICE, Vivendi Universal Games, 2001) Dogz* Donkey Kong Country (Rare, Nintendo, 2000) (ported from SNES)* Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong (Rare, Nintendo, 2000) (ported from GB)* Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (Ubi Soft, 2000)* Doug's Big Game* Dracula: Crazy Vampire Dragon Ball Fight 2002 (no oficial) Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors Dragon Dance Dragon Tales Adventure Dragon Tales: Dragon Wings* Dragon Warrior I & II (Enix, 2000) (Ported from NES) Dragon Warrior III (Enix, 2000)* (Ported from NES) Dragon Warrior Monsters (Tose, Enix, 2000) Dragon Warrior Monsters II: Cobi's Journey (Enix, 2001) Dragon Warrior Monsters II: Tara's Adventure (Enix, 2001) Dragon's Lair (Digital Eclipse, Capcom, 2001)* Driver (Crawfish Interactive, Infogrames, 2000)* Duke Nukem (Torus Games, Atari, 1999)* The Dukes of Hazzard* E Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy (David A. Palmer Productions, Crave Entertainment, 1999) ECW Hardcore Revolution (Acclaim, 2000)* Elmo in Grouchland ESPN International Track & Field (Konami, 2000)* ESPN National Hockey Night (Konami, 2001)* ET and the Cosmic Garden ET Digital Companion ET Escape From Planet Earth European Super League (Aqua Pacific, Virgin Interactive, 2001)* (Europe only) F F-1 Championship Season 2000* F-18 Thunder Strike* The Fish Files (7th Sense, MC2-Microïds, 2001)* Fisher Price Rescue Heroes Fire Frenzy* The Flintstones Starring in Burgertime in Bedrock (Conspiracy Entertainment, Swing! Entertainment, 2000) Flipper and Lopaka Force 21 (Code Monkeys, Red Storm Entertainment, 2000)* Formula One 2000* Frogger Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge* G Galaga* Galaxian Game & Watch Gallery 2 (Tose, Nintendo, 1998) Game & Watch Gallery 3 (Tose, Nintendo, 2000) Gex: Enter the Gecko (David A. Palmer Productions, Crave Entertainment, 1998) Gex: Deep Cover Gecko* Ghosts'n Goblins (Capcom, 1999) Gladiator Gobs of Games* Godzilla: The Series-Monster Wars* Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado (Planet Interactive, Ubi Soft, 2000)* Golden Goal (Tarantula Studios, Take-Two Interactive, 1999) Grand Theft Auto (Tarantula Studios, Take-Two Interactive, 2000) - UK: DMG-AOAP-EUR Grand Theft Auto 2 (Tarantula Studios, Rockstar Games, 2000)* Gremlins Unleashed The Grinch (Konami, 2000)* H Halloween Racer* Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!* Hands of Time (videogame) Harley Davidson: Race Across America* Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets* Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harvest Moon 2 - UK: DMG-BM2P-EUR-1 Harvest Moon 3* Hello Kitty's Cube Frenzy Hercules: The Legendary Journeys* Heroes of Might and Magic* Heroes of Might and Magic 2* Hexcite* Hollywood Pinball* Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver Hoyle Card Games* Hoyle Casino* I Indiana Jones y la Máquina Infernal 3D* Inspector Gadget* International Superstar Soccer '99 (Konami, 1999) International Superstar Soccer 2000 (Konami, 2000)* J Jeff Gordon Team XS Racing Jeremy McGrath's Supercross 2000* Jim Henson's Muppets* Joshua & the Battle of Jericho Jumpstart Dino Adventure Field Trip Jurassic Boy 2 K Keitai Denjū Telefang - Power Version Keitai Denjū Telefang - Speed Version Kelly Club House Fun Ken Griffey Jr's Slugfest* Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble* Klax* Klustar* Knockout Kings* Konami GB Collection Vol.1 Konami GB Collection Vol.2 Konami GB Collection Vol.3 Konami GB Collection Vol.4 Konami GB Collection Vol.5 Konami GB Collection Vol.6 Konami GB Collection Vol.7 Konami GB Collection Vol.8 Konami GB Collection Vol.9 Konami GB Collection Vol.10 Konami GB Collection Vol.11 Konami GB Collection Vol.12 Konami GB Collection Vol.13 Konami GB Collection Vol.14 Konami GB Collection Vol.15 Konami GB Collection Vol.16 Konami GB Collection Vol.17 Konami GB Collection Vol.18 Konami GB Collection Vol.19 Konami GB Collection Vol.20 Konami GB Collection Vol.21 Konami GB Collection Vol.22 Konami GB Collection Vol.23 Konami GB Collection Vol.24 Konami GB Collection Vol.25 Konami GB Collection Vol.26 Koto Battle: Tengai no Moribito Kuto Taito L The Land Before Time* Las Vegas Cool Hand The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - UK: DMG-AZLP-EUR The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages* - UK: CGB-AZ8P-EUR The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons* - UK: CGB-AZ7P-EUR Lego Alpha Team* Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge* Lego Racers* Lego Stunt Rally* Lemmings* Lemmings & Oh No! More Lemmings* Lil' Monsters The Lion King 2* The Little Mermaid 2: Pinball Frenzy* Little Nicky* Lógica* Looney Tunes Looney Tunes Collector: Alert!* Looney Tunes: Carrot Crazy Looney Tunes Racing* Looney Tunes Twouble! Lucky Luke* Lufia: The Legend Returns* M M & M's Mini Madness* Maddeb NFL 1999* Madden NFL 2000* Madden NFL 2001* Madden NFL 2002* Magical Drop* Magical Tetris Challenge* Magi-Nation* Marble Madness* Mario Golf* - UK: CGB-AWXP-EUR Mario Tennis* Marvin Strikes Back* Mary Kate and Ashley Crush Course Mary Kate and Ashley Pocket Planner Mary Kate and Ashley Winner's Circle* Mask of Zorro* Mat Hoffman BMX Pro Racer* Matchbox Construction Zone Matchbox Emergency Patrol* Medarot 2 (Solo en japón) Medarot 3 (Solo en japón) Medarot 4 (Solo en japón) Mega Man Xtreme (Rockman X Cyber Mission in Japan) Mega Man Xtreme 2 (Rockman X2 Soul Eraser in Japan)* Men in Black 2* Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (Metal Gear Solid in the US & Europe)* - UK: CGB-BMSP-EUR Metal Walker Mia Hamm Soccer Shootout* Mickey's Racing Adventure* Mickey's Speedway USA* Micro Machines 1&2 Twin Turbo* Micro Machines V3* Microsoft Entertainment Pak Microsoft Pinball Arcade* Microsoft Puzzle Collection* Millennium Winter Sports* Minnie & Friends: Yume no Kuni o Sagashite* Missile Command* Mission: Impossible (Rebellion Developments, Infogrames, 2000)* Mobile Golf Monster Rancher Explorer* Montezuma's Return Mortal Kombat 4 Motocross Maniacs 2 Mr. Driller* Mr. Nutz* MTV Sports: BMX* MTV Sports: Pure Ride* MTV Sports: Skateboarding* The Mummy* The Mummy Returns* N NASCAR 2000* NASCAR Challenge* NASCAR Heat* NASCAR Racers* NBA Showtime* NBA Hoopz* NBA Jam '99* NBA Jam 2001* NFL Blitz 2000* NFL Blitz 2001* NHL Blades of Steel '99* NHL Blades of Steel 2000* Nicktoons Racing* NSYNC: Get to the Show O Oddworld Adventures II O'Leary Manager 2000* Other Life: Azure Dreams* P Painter (Rocket Games, 2000) Paperboy* Perfect Dark* Pitfall: Beyond the Jungle Player Manager 2001* Playmobil Laura* Pocket Bomberman* Pocket GT Racer Pocket Soccer* Pokémon Card GB2 Pokémon Cristal* Pokémon Blue Pokémon Oro Pokémon Pinball Pokémon Puzzle Challenge* Pokémon Red Pokémon Plata Pokémon Trading Card Game Pokémon Yellow Polaris Snocross* Pong* Power Quest Power Rangers Time Force* Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue* Power Spike Pro Beach Volleyball* The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo* The Powerpuff Girls: Battle Him* The Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green* Project S-11* Pro Darts* Pro Pool* Puchi Carat Puzzled* Q Q*Bert* Quest for Camelot Quest: Fantasy Challenge R R-Type DX Rainbow Six* Rampage: World Tour Rampage 2: Universal Tour* Rainbow Islands* Rampart (arcade game)* Rats! Rayman* Rayman 2 Razor Freestyle Scooter* Ready 2 Rumble (Crawfish Interactive, Midway, 1999)* Resident Evil Gaiden* Reservoir Rat Return of the Ninja* Revelations: The Demon Slayer Rhino Rumble* Road Champs: BXS Stunt Biking* Road Rash* Robopon Star Version* Robopon Sun Version* RoboCop* Rocket Power: Gettin Air* Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter* Ronaldo V-Soccer Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends* Rox Rugrats in Paris: The Movie* Rugrats: Totally Angelica* Rush 2049* S Sabrina the Animated Series: Spooked!* Sabrina the Animated Series: Zapped!* Scooby Doo! Classic Creep Capers* Sesame Street Sports* Sgt Rock: On the Frontline* Shantae Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarding Shrek: Fairytale Freakdown* The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror* - UK: CGB-BNOP-EUR Smurfs Nightmare* Snoopy Tennis* Snow Cross* Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Space Invaders Space Marauder* Space Station Silicon Valley Spawn* Spider-Man* Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six* SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the Lost Spatula Spy vs. Spy* Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures Star Wars: Episode I Racer* Star Wars: Yoda Stories Stranded Kids Street Fighter Alpha* Stuart Little The Journey Home Super Breakout Super Mario Bros. Deluxe* - UK: CGB-AHYP-EUR (Ported from NES) Survival Kids T Taxi 2 Taxi 3 Tazmanian Devil: Munching Madness Teck Deck Skateboarding* Test Drive Cycles* Test Drive Le Mans* Tetris DX Three Lions (Tarantula Studios, Take-Two Interactive, 1999) Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Saves the Day* Tiny Toon Adventures: Dizzy's Candy Quest* Thunderbirds* TOCA; Touring Car Championship* - UK: CGB-BTCP-EUR Toki Tori* Tom and Jerry in Mouse Attacks Tomb Raider* Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword* Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt* Tonic Trouble* (Europe only) Tonka Construction Site Tonka Raceway* Tony Hawk's Pro Skater* Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2* Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3* Toobin'* Toonsylvania* Top Gear Pocket* Top Gear Pocket 2* Top Gun: Firestorm*- UK: CGB-BICP-EUR Towers: Lord Baniff's Deceit* Toy Story Racer* Trick Boarder* Trouballs* Turok 2: Seeds of Evil Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion* Turok: Rage Wars* Tweety's High Flying Adventure* U UEFA 2000* Ultimate Fighting Championship* Ultimate Paintball* UNO V Vegas Games* Vigilante 8* VIP* V-Rally* - UK: CGB-AVYP-UKV V-Rally '99* W Wacky Races* Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour* Wario Land II Wario Land 3* Warlocked* Warriors of Might and Magic* WCW Mayhem* Wendy: Every Witch Way* Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: 2* Wild Thornberry's Rambler* Winnie the Pooh Adventures* Woody Woodpecker* Woody Woodpecker Racing* World Destruction League: Thunder Tanks* The World Is Not Enough* Worms: Armageddon* WWF: Attitude* WWF: Betrayal* WWF: WrestleMania 2000* X X-Men: Mutant Academy* X-Men: Mutant Wars* X-Men: Wolverine's Rage* X-Treme Sports* X-Treme Wheels Xena: Warrior Princess* Y Yars' Revenge* Yogi Bear: Great Balloon Blast* Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories* Z Zebco Fishing* Zoboomafoo: Playtime in Zobooland